bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banana Farm
The Banana Farm is the only tower that has nothing to do with actually popping bloons. This tower made its debut in BTD4. The tower generates income every round, the amount depending on what upgrades you have purchased. The Banana Farm itself generates 80 money per round and costs $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium and $1080 on Hard. It even gives money during Apopalypse Mode. It is generally a good idea to buy these early in the game, as you will get a bigger payoff. This tower allows for the only possible way to survive letting an MOAB-Class Bloon through a level. The Healthy Bananas premium upgrade, which is only in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5, gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. For example, if the player has 2 Banana Farm's that are both fully upgraded with the 4th upgrade (Banana Research Facility, they will get 8 lives at the end of each round. If the player saves up enough lives, any bloon, including MOAB-Class Bloons, can be let through and still leave the player with spare lives. Appearance in BTD4 The Banana Farm is bigger than other towers, even in its first form. There is a hut on the left side of the tower, and the hut is big as a regular tower. There is a field to the right of the hut, colored brown. Then there is a banana tree, right in the middle of the field. How to use #Buy this at the beginning of the game when you can. Then around level 20, start to upgrade the farm a lot. Try to save up for Facility if you think your defenses are strong, and if you buy it it can be used to buy a sun god. This is for when your playing medium/hard. #Buy this at level 21. Then upgrade it as quickly as you can. This will bring you a lot of money, but still don't buy the facility. This is for when you're playing easy. BTD4 Pricing is Easy/Medium/Hard *More Bananas: Generates 120 money. Costs $340/$400/$430. *Banana Plantation Generates 250 money. Costs $1020/$1200/$1295. *Banana Republic generates 500 money. Costs $2125/$2500/$2700. *Banana Research Facility (or B.R.F), Generates 2000 money per round and needs to be unlocked before using. It costs $8500/$10000/$10800. BTD5 The tower was completely reworked in BTD5; now it drops banana pickups 4 times a round (80 money max, or 120 once you obtain Valuable Bananas), collect them with your mouse before they disappear. They last 10 seconds (20 with Long Life Bananas) and each banana pickup is worth 20 money (or $30 with Valuable Bananas). Upgrades (Path 1) #More Bananas: $260/$300/$320 #*Generates 6 bananas per round. This will bring in a maximum of 120 money per round without Valuable Bananas, or 180 money per round with Valuable Bananas. #Banana Plantation: $1190/$1400/$1510 #*Generates 13 bananas per round. This will rake in a maximum of 260 money per round without Valuable Bananas, or 390 money per round with Valuable Bananas. #Banana Republic: $2720/$3200/$3460 #*Generates 25 bananas per round. This will earn you a maximum of 500 money per round without Valuable Bananas, or 750 money per round with Valuable Bananas. Keep in mind, however, that buying this upgrade will prevent the purchase of Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory for this tower.. #Banana Research Facility: $11900/$14000/$15120 #*Generates 10 crates of bananas each round. The crates are identical to the bananas, except they are worth 10 times as much. This stacks with Valuable Bananas. This will profit 2,000 money per round without Valuable Bananas, and 3,000 money per round with Valuable Bananas. This upgrade is unlocked at Rank 36. Upgrades (Path 2) #Long Life Bananas: $430/$500/$540 #*Bananas will last 20 seconds before disappearing. #Valuable Bananas: $3400/$4000/$4320 #*Increases the value of each banana by 50%. #Monkey Bank: $3570/$4200/$4540 #*The Monkey Bank will no longer drop bananas, but instead generates money throughout the round, which is placed in your "bank account," separate from that of other Monkey Banks. Creates 450 money per round plus 10% interest. You may withdraw this fund at any time, and the bank will hold up to $5,000. This will also lock the purchase of Banana Republic or Banana Research Facility for this tower, however. Purchasing More Bananas/Banana Plantation will make the bank generate slightly more money. #Banana Investments Advisory: $4680/$5500/$5940 #*Increased money generated to 1,000 per round, increases interest to 20%, and increases the maximum held at a time to $20,000 per round. Purchasing More Bananas/Banana Plantation will make the bank generate slightly more money (+ $40/$180 per round). This upgrade is unlocked at rank 36. Banana Farm Button.png|The Button of the Banana Farm Banana Farm.png|The Banana Farm and all its upgrades. B-F to D-M.png|The Banana Farm is twice as big as a regular tower. Trivia *If you are playing with Double Cash Mode enabled on Easy, you can use a Dart Monkey and build a Banana Farm before Round 1 begins. *In Deflation Mode, the Banana Farm is disabled. However, you can still use it by pressing its Hot key. They will generate bananas/crates/money in banks, but picking up the bananas/crates/money in banks will not give you any money. *The Banana Farm is the only source of reliable income in Apopalypse Mode. *You need about 14 Banana Research Facilities to buy a fully upgraded Sun God every round in Easy, or 9 if Valuable Bananas is purchased. *The Banana Farm is the only tower without an ability. *Due to Monkey Village's new High Energy Beacon, this is the only tower that doesn't attack. *Unless you are planning to play in freeplay mode, in BTD5 the basic tower stops being worth it at round 39 on easy, round 52 on medium, and round 71 on hard. *The Banana Farm is better in BTD5. The list of reasons: #The upgrade Banana Plantation in BTD4 gets 250 cash every round. In BTD5 gets 260 cash. #With Valuable Bananas you can grow up the reward to 150%. #With Banana Investiments Advisory, you can get to 20000 cash waiting 8-9 rounds (and 7 rounds to earn its cost), and buying 5 you can get 100000, enough to earn a Temple of the Monkey God. A Banana Research Facility will give you that money in 7 or 10 rounds (and 9 or 11 rounds to earn its cost). More Bananas.jpg|Banana farm Banana Republic.jpg|Banana Republic ! Bananarepublic.png|Other Banana Republic ! Banana Plantion.jpg|Lot of bananas ! Bananaplantation.png|Bananas ! Banana-Investments-Advisory.png|Banana Building ! A141404062012.png|Banana factory Banana Research Facility.png|BANANA FACTORY ! *If you have the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in BTD5, each (4,2) or (2,4) banana farm gives you 7 lives each round. (1 from the tower itself, 4 from the path with 4 upgrades (5) and 2 from the other path (7).) See Also *Banana Plantation *Banana Republic *More Bananas *Banana Research Facility Category:Towers Category:Revamped towers Category:banana farm